Life of a EHS Freshman Bandie
by Maken-Wood
Summary: Tired of those yeah my band's the best and I'm a senior stories? Well here's the story of a freshman in band (me) and let's just say the band could have done better.


**A/N:** Everyone has had a life changing experience, whether it was good or bad, that varies from person to person. Mine was band, yes I know corny, but it's true. Here's the story of my Freshman year, just as I experienced it, from Rookie Camp to the end of the year. Since I am a Freshman my year is not over yet, but it will take me a long time to write this. The names in this and all the phone numbers may or may not be real, so just assume they are not. Some of them are.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these people, they are my friends. The stories are true however.

_Prologue: Out of Jr. High and into High School_

The bell rang. The last day of eighth grade was over. This was it I was as of now, officially, a member of the Elko High School Marching Band of Indians. And I couldn't have been happier. I rushed out of my art class down the hall to my best friend's mom's class room. Mary, my best friend, wasn't there yet, and neither was the rest of our "gang". I was always the first one there, since my class was closest.

Setting my backpack down on a desk I turned to Mary's mom, Barbara, and asked, "What time will we leave?" I always had to ask, my mom wanted me to call her everyday after school and tell her when I was leaving, and then I had to call her when I got home. It was a pain in the ass, but I did it anyway.

Barbara looked away from the teacher she'd been talking to and answered, "As soon as we can." I nodded and walked into the room again. Walking over to a corner that I'd dubbed mine, I took out my cell phone. I dialed the numbers that I had ingrained in my head. 748-4410.

"Hell this is Michele, how may I help you?" My mom answered her phone the same way everyday when I called, even though most of the time she knew it was going to be me.

"Hey mom, school's out and Barbara is going to leave as soon as we can I'll call you when I get home," I too always said the same thing. I won't go deeply into the kind of relationship my mother and I shared, I'll just say that it wasn't that deep and close. We were those mothers and daughters that you never see on T.V., the ones who don't talk, except when it's vital. And I liked it that way, hell I hadn't known any other way.

"Alright, I'll be home around 5. Bye," came the response.

"Bye," I hung up my phone, and turned around. By this time a lot of my friends had gathered in the room. Serena aka Lizzybeth, Mary aka Jack, and JJ aka Pippin were all standing there talking. I walked up to them and said my hello's and joined in in the conversation.

It was not long before. We were sitting outside, signing yearbooks, yeah we'd done this all day, but hell there were still people we didn't have classes with that we wanted to sign ours. By the end it was only Mary and I sitting there putting long paragraphs into each others yearbooks, to sum it up, so much to say so little time.

When her mom came out we figured this was it, good-bye Jr. High, hello High School. At least we had a whole summer to get ready. Well Mary had a whole summer, me on the other hand... Tomorrow was my first day of Rookie Camp. I didn't know what we were going to do besides the fact that we were going to learn how to march, and it was only two days long. Still I was glad all the Freshman band students were going to be with me.

Oh, I guess you're all wondering who I am, and what I look like, since you already know what grade I'm going to be in. My name is Melissa, I am a red head, with brown/green eyes. Not real tall, but average. And I love band. Though not as much as I would in month's to come. I didn't know how much pain, tears, happiness, and joy would be put into my first year in the Elko High School Band. But I soon would find out. Starting the next day, I would find out how hard it all was.

**A/N:** Alright so I hope you all like it so far. Yes this is my band, and yes the stories that I'm going to tell did happen. Yeah so.. Keep reading, it does get interesting. And I don't think I'm going to put too much of my other school life in here, after all it IS a band story. And yes the rest of the chapters I'm hoping will be longer. R & R please.


End file.
